Continuous belts made of thermoplastic material, such as polyurethane, are used in a variety of conveyor applications. A common method for forming such belts is to heat fuse or weld the ends of a length of belting in order to form a continuous loop. However, it can take a substantial amount of time to prepare and weld a belt. In addition, after a belt is welded, there is a waiting time before the belt should be fully tensioned. Therefore, the welding process can create undue down time for machinery. To reduce down-time, a mechanical fastener may be used to connect the ends of the belt. However, such fasteners significantly limit the amount of tension that can be applied to the belt. Such fasteners also tend to creep during use, which frequently causes the connector to become detached.